8 Nights: Help Us
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Kim and Ron are back from Germany, and the honeymoon is over. Picks up where 8 Nights left off. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay then. Lets get this started. This is the second story in the "8 Nights" arc. This picks up where the first story left off with Kim and Ron dealing with the loss of their unborn child.

Disclaimer: Kim and Ron are owned by Disney.

This is the first story I've enlisted the help of betas on. A giant thanks goes out to cpneb (who offered his services) and JA of the JAKT writing team. You guys uber rock!

* * *

**8 Nights: Help Us**

Chapter 1

Things were nerve-racking in the Stoppable household. The air of insensitivity was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife. Three weeks after getting back from Germany during a mission that ended up with them being trapped in a cave for all eight nights of Hanukkah, they were having fights: many and all too often. This current fight was about Ron using an ingredient in dinner that Kim wasn't too fond of.

"Look, I'm sorry you don't like dinner!" Ron spat out, his voice elevated more than he wanted. This was shaping up to be the start of one of the many verbal wars they had been having since getting back from Germany. And it was going to be a big one. As in big enough to make World War II look like a dust-up. During their fights, they had taken to swearing at each other, which wasn't like them at all. They were acting like wounded animals trying to stay alive than the mature, professional, world saving adults that they were. Their exchanges had taken more of a feel as to who could do each other the most harm with their words as daggers and arrows aimed for the others heart.

"Well, you should have known that I hate walnut oil!" Kim shot back, slamming her palm down on the solid oak dining room table for extra emphasis, the sound echoing through their house. Here it was, the middle of January, and already they have had more fights than they ever did before they became BFF's, and later, a couple.

It seemed like every night they were at each others' throats about something. And, it was just over minor things like toilet seats being left up or down or drinking juice from the jug. It was just little things that any normal couple could forget in half a heartbeat. However, things weren't normal for the two. It seemed like after the news of Kim's miscarriage hit them, things just weren't fitting right like they used to.

"Yeah, at least I know what the hell I'm doing in the kitchen!" Ron shouted. Kim, with Ron's help, was getting a little bit better in the kitchen. At least she didn't cause the blender to jump around any more. And the food processor was still on its original motor.

"Yeah, and that's the only thing you know what you're doing around this house! Do you even _**know**_ what a washing machine is?" was Kim's counter-attack. Ron wasn't known for being able to do the laundry, but he was trying to learn. At least he knew to either sort out the colors or wash everything in cold…now.

"Oh yeah, let's talk about the laundry. Or better yet, let's talk about how you tried to fix the Mustang, Miss 'I can do anything!'" Ron poked the air forcefully with his finger out to the garage door.

"Well, if SOMEONE hadn't used MY MUSTANG to go after Bueno Nacho at two in the morning, I would need to try and fix the fuel pump, would I, RON!?"

"You know damn good and well that I went to Bueno Nacho at two in the morning because I was working late getting things finished up for the end of the year inventory!"

"Please, how hard can it be to do paperwork for a store that mostly is known as 'Redneck Heaven' or 'Home of the mullet!'?"

At this point, Kim and Ron were almost nose and nose, screaming at each other. It was a sure bet that the neighbors could hear them. Last week, in fact, Officer Hobble had come to their place on a domestic disturbance call.

"Well, if YOU hadn't taken MY truck to go pick up groceries, and, thank you, by the way, for not getting HALF the stuff on my list, then I wouldn't have had to take the Mustang to work."

"YOUR truck? Excuse me, but I was the one that won BOTH cars!"

"And I spent almost all of my Plinko money to buy that damn wedding dress of yours!"

"After I had talked you out of wasting it on that stupid entertainment center you wanted! Did it ever pass through your thick skull that you watch enough TV as it is, Captain Lazy?" Kim picked up her plate of uneaten dinner and Frisbee-style flung it a Ron's head.

Ron ducked under the plate and ignored it as it shattered on the ground behind him, porcelain and food mixing on the floor. "Is it so bad that I'd like to come home and watch TV after a hard day of work?"

"A hard day of work?! You go around to Smarty-Marts in the Tri-City to make sure that other managers are doing their job! You don't have to face the public like I do and convince them that the newest fashion is what they want!" Kim was just about to send her glass flying as well.

Ron slammed his fist onto the table, causing the oak to crack under his blow. "I know exactly what your job is. You push that useless crap that Monique or Coco Banana or whoever else thinks they can put a couple of hunks of cloth together."

"Crap? You wouldn't know a thing about fashion if it came up and bit you in the ass! The best you can sell are the cheep knock-offs!" Kim screamed at Ron, and then sent her glass flying as well, which, again, Ron ducked under, adding a nice little pile to the food and plate that was already behind him.

Ron shot up and pushed the table away from his body with a mighty shove "Oh screw you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and stormed off, slamming the door to the home office shut, and knocking off a couple of pictures from the wall. He was glad Rufus wasn't around to hear Kim and himself fighting like this.

"You tried, remember? It didn't take, asshole!" Kim shouted, following him to the office and then shouting through the door. "You're an asshole, Ron Stoppable! A complete, world-class asshole!" Kim pounded on the door to the office while she was screaming at him, making sure he heard every word that was coming from her.

The words struck at Ron's heart like ballistic missiles. They blew up in his heart and tore his soul to shreds. How dare she. How DARE she say something like that to him. "Damnit all to hell!" Ron said as he flung his arm across the top of the desk, sending papers and knick-knacks that they had collected over the years flying to the ground. Tears started to sting his eyes as he made his way back to the door and flung it open. "Oh, like it's _**my**_ fault you lost the baby? If I remember right, I was the one that asked you to stay home. So don't you freaking blame me for something _**YOU**_ messed up on!" And that's when he knew something wasn't right.

The moment the words hit Kim's ears, she fell to her knees and grabbed her face in her hands. Kim realized something wasn't right. Sobs and tears escaped her face and soaked her hands. She felt her husband wrap his arms around her. Kim didn't fight it. Instead, she moved her hands away from her face and bawled into his shoulder, soaking the cloth of his polo shirt and his shoulder. His tears were just as great, and they were soaking her auburn hair.

"Ron, what's wrong with us?" She asked between sobs. They had just blamed each other for the loss of the baby, when they knew that it wasn't either of their faults. Just like fights before hand, there was no reason for it. They hadn't even taken any missions since they got home. Wade had to get a new team started up to help out. Lucky for them they were small missions.

"There is something wrong. This isn't like us. I think…I think we need the therapy or something," Ron said, reaching up and wiping away a couple of tears of his own, but pressing forward with what he had to say, "I mean, how many times have we screamed at each other like we have over the past few weeks? It…it has to be this whole sitch with the miscarriage."

Kim nodded her agreement into her husbands shoulder. "Ironic, isn't it? We spend our lives saving the world and others, and now we're the ones who need help." Kim moved her head from Ron's shoulder to his chest, and kept her arms wrapped around him. "I didn't mean what I said Ron. I swear I didn't."

"I know, KP, I know. I said some pretty God-awful things, too," Ron replied, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. He didn't blame her for what she said. How could he? They had both said some pretty hurtful things to each other out of anger. That sort of stuff, Ron felt, couldn't be held against the person you loved. And, he did love Kim, with all his heart.

Sadly though, both of them had brought up the topic of divorce, and it was usually in the throws of an argument. Neither of them meant it, seeing as how it was screamed out at the top of their lungs and always out of anger. But it has been put out there. One time, Kim and Ron had a shouting match over the phone, and Kim, who was in the office at the time, actually ran a search for divorce lawyers in Middleton. That was about as far as it went, though.

"So, who are we going to go to?" Kim asked. "It would have to be someone we both trust…"

Ron nodded and stood up, helping Kim to her feet. "Let's see who we can find," Ron said and led Kim into the office. Kim took a seat in front of the computer with Ron next to her. Kim brought up Yee-haw!, one of the most popular search engines around, and typed into the search engine block "Tri-City Marriage Councilors" and was quickly granted a list of the results. Some of them were indeed in the Tri-City area, and others were in Colorado Springs and Go City.

"Martin Van Gogh? Mego? He's a marriage councilor?" Ron asked, actually surprised that the most self-centered member of Team Go actually helped other people with their problems.

"Guess so," Kim grinned. "He wouldn't be too bad, we know who he is and we can trust him," Kim said, pulling up his page and adding it to the IceWolf browser favorite's folder and then going back to the list.

"You might be able to trust him…" Ron replied. "Who else did the search bring up?"

After several minutes, the simple search for help decayed into yet another argument. Kim wanted to go to a doctor at her mom's hospital, a Dr. Sherry Rink, while Ron liked one in Lowerton, a Dr. Hep Yu.

"And what is wrong with Dr. Rink? She works with my mom, and I've met the lady a couple of times, she's very nice!" Kim said in a louder than needed voice.

"Whoa, Kim, just, whoa. Do you know what we're doing? We're fighting about who were going to go to for help!" Ron said, holding up his hands in an "I Give" motion.

Kim sighed: he was right. They were fighting over where they were going to go to stop the fighting. Had things really gotten that bad between the two? With a small nod, Kim returned to the computer and started naming off the names again.

When all hope seemed lost, and it seemed like divorce was indeed in the future, both of them spotted a name on the list: a person they both trusted. Someone who was close and it was someone that they both knew, and knew well. Kim gave a click of the mouse and brought up the web page.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, then over to the computer screen. Then they looked at each other again, and both gave a slight nod. Ron got up to get the phone. Kim returned to the computer screen and looked around on the web page some more. Ron walked back in with the phone and leaned over Kim's shoulder to get the number. He punched it into the keypad, and brought the phone up to his ear. Once the rings stopped, he was granted with a friendly "Hello?"

"Hi, Rabbi Katz?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, I've been writing alot of angst here lately. If you would like a nice dose of comedy, then please feel free to check out "Tonights Top Ten." It might serve to give you a few chuckles.

The voting for the 3rd Annual Fannies has started. Be sure to check out the "Kim Possible Discussion" forum for details on how to vote. And be sure to vote for me! Yay self back-patting!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, here it is. Chapter 2 in the second story of the "8 Nights" arc. Warning: Songfic ahead!

Disclaimer thingy: Kim Possible, the mouse, blah blah blah

Special thanks to the following for their badical reviews: Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Mike Industries, CajunBear73, lxk, rebafan4ever, DeucesWild, Captain IT, cpneb, Samurai Crunchbird, JA the writing team of JAKT, and kim's 1 fan.

Another big ol' thanks goes to cpneb and the writing team of JAKT for their awesome beta work. And another thanks for JA for permission to use one of his lines from his review in this story.

* * *

**8 Nights: Help Us**

Chapter 2

Kim's emerald eyes flowed from one part of the office to the other, taking in all sorts of artifacts and books and other objects of interest in the work place of one Rabbi Katz. Marital problems were the sitch that landed Kim where she was. She loved Ron with all her heart. Why were they screaming at each other almost all the time? The red-head hoped to try and figure that out before the good Rabbi came in; not that she objected to getting the help that she and her husband, who was currently seated beside her, needed. It's just that she couldn't escape the irony about it.

Ron's eyes looked upon the objects that he had seen several times during his childhood. Memories that seemed like flashes in time filled his head. One moment, he was looking around the office as a child while his parents talked to Rabbi Katz, and the next he was discussing the final points to his Bar Mitzvah. And now, here he was, waiting for Rabbi Katz to come in once again to help him. Ron was nervous, but he knew good and well that they had to get to the real matter of what was bothering his KP and himself and why they were screaming at each other all the time. Had the love really gone out of their relationship, both as husband and wife and as friends? If so, then he was in trouble, because he still loved Kim with all his heart.

Both of them nearly jumped out of their seats when Rabbi Katz closed the door behind himself as he walked into the office. In his hand was a flash drive, which held something that he hoped would remind Kim and Ron why they love each other. The Rabbi moved around to his desk and eased himself into his chair, plugging the flash drive into his lap top and then turned to look at the two young people in front of him. It broke his heart that such two people who cared for each other so much were acting like this. He had heard the story from Ron's mom, Mrs. Rebeka Jean Stoppable, about what happened to them. He had forced himself to keep from shedding more than a tear or two once he learned the sad news. And now, here they were, like two lost little puppies, all because of a freak twist of fate.

"Kimberly, Ronald: first and foremost, I want to tell you that there is no shame in coming to someone for help. As you should know, we can spend our entire lives helping others with their problems, yet still feel ashamed that we need help ourselves," Rabbi Katz said to them.

Both of them nodded their agreement, so Rabbi Katz went forward. "What we are going to do is, first, remind you of why you picked each other over the six billion people in this world. After that, we are going to try and move forward and hopefully get past the sadness that has invaded your lives."

Rabbi Katz placed his hands on his desk and interlaced his fingers, looking both Kim and Ron in the eye to judge the reaction they were giving him. Seeing that they were willing to go forward, indicated by the fact that the two were now holding hands, he pressed on. "I say 'we' because this will be a team effort. Each of us will have to work hard if we wish to accomplish our goals. I have brought with me something that I believe will help you rediscover the bond of love that you two share."

Rabbi Katz turned to his laptop and accessed the flash drive and, a few mouse clicks later, he turned back to the young Stoppables. "Music can have a very powerful effect on the heart if the right song is played. Two nights ago, after Ronald here called me and told me the trouble you two were having, I instantly went to my personal music collection to see if I could find something. I believe the two songs I have picked out will reflect the feelings you have for each other. Of course, I'm not you two," he smiled, "so forgive me if I, well, goofed. After all, I'm only a simple Rabbi," he said with a gentle chuckle.

"Ron, I believe this song is for you. Given how much time you've spent with Kim here, I felt that this would best describe the feelings you have for Kim. However, I could have drastically missed my mark here: as I said, I'm not you, but, please listen anyways," the Rabbi said, and then reached over and tapped the mouse of his computer.

A song began to emerge from the speakers. It was a pretty song, and Ron recognized instantly. He smiled and gave a simple nod of the head to Rabbi Katz, letting him know that he had indeed picked the right song for him. Soon, the voice of Bryan Adams came through the speakers.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
_

Ron enjoyed this song. It fact, he even used this song to serenade Kim outside of their hotel window while on the honeymoon. Of course, back then, it didn't bring tears to his eyes like it was doing now. He reached up and brushed the tears from his eyes with his right index finger.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
_

There was a sigh. Ron knew that he would make the ultimate sacrifice for Kim, if need be, and he would do it without a second thought. Her love, indeed, was worth trying for. It was, indeed, worth dying for.

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
_

Ron didn't think it was possible, but he was falling even more in love with Kim. The song was getting to him, and getting to him hard.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
_

That did it. The tears from Ron's eyes were now flowing freely. He reached over to Rabbi Katz desk and grabbed a tissue. With a loud "honk", Ron's nose was now clear, for the moment. His eyes were still very wet, though.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Rabbi Katz reached over and tapped his computer mouse again once the song was finished. "Well, Kim, is there anything that you would like to say to Ron?"

About half-way through the song, Kim had reached for tissue of her own. Using it now to dry her eyes, she turned and looked at Ron. "Ron, I know that when we are on missions or just at home, you give your all for me. That…that is something that means a lot to me, and I can't think you enough for it." Kim brought Ron's hand up and kissed the top of it, and then looked back into his deep brown eyes, searching his heart and his soul.

"And I know, that, whenever I look into your eyes, I see nothing but love, devotion, and caring." Kim had to stop and wipe away some tears again before pressing forward, "But it isn't just me you do it for. It's your family, my family, our friends…the whole world. You can trick yourself into thinking that you do it for me, but, I know that isn't one hundred percent true. And, because I know it isn't, I love you all the more."

Rabbi Katz smiled, as he knew his plan was working, somewhat. "This is what we're here today for. When we realize just how much you two mean to each other, we can use that strength to fall back on when we need it."

The Rabbi then turned his attention fully towards Kim. "Kim, I believe that this song best describes your thoughts on being with Ron. Again, I could have missed my mark here," Rabbi Katz smiled again, "but we'll see." And with that, Rabbi Katz reached over and tapped his mouse yet again, this time, an acoustic guitar and drums started off the song, followed shortly by a very deep "Hmm".

Kim recognized the song once the humming made itself known. A small chuckle escaped her throat when she pictured Rabbi Katz wearing a cowboy hat and doing a line dance. However, when Johnny Cash started singing, it brought her out of her thoughts and back into the real world, where she listened to the song.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line  
_

Kim thought about the lyrics to the song and what they meant to her relationship with Ron. She was walking a line, keeping a balance between her time with Ron, missions, work, and helping out around the neighborhood that was her world now.

_I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day is through  
Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine, I walk the line  
_

Kim's thoughts turned to the next set of lyrics. During her time at Club Banana, she had been hit on by just about every piece of sleaze that had a mouth. Of course, all she had to do was flash her wedding ring and they backed off instantly. She now grabbed that ring and twirled it around her finger slightly, thinking about how happy she had been when Ron had put it on her finger.

_As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine, I walk the line  
_

That verse was perfect…it perfectly described the way that Kim felt for Ron. How much he meant to her, and how she would do anything to keep him in her life. In fact, one time she did have to turn a tide: a tide of negative press from those who thought she would be best with Shego, Josh Mankey, even in some small cases, Felix Renton. That one was just weird.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

As before, Rabbi Katz reached over and tapped the mouse, ending the song. "Ronald, is there anything you would like to say to Kim?"

Ron turned to face Kim easier and looked deep into those pools of emerald green that he fell in love with, back when he was seventeen. In fact, the words that he used to confess his feelings had become a catch phrase on several occasions. Even Paul Harvey had been known to use them. "Out there, in here."

Ron took Kim's hand lightly in his. "KP, you know you are the greatest thing to happen to my life. It…it's amazing how much you mean to me. You've been there when I've needed you the most. I just couldn't imagine what it would be like without you having my back. Kim, I want us to get passed this. I want you here, with me, like it has been, since we were four."

Ron's free hand found itself on top of Kim's. The skin was so soft and light, yet strong. "Kim, you don't have to 'Walk the Line' with me, you know that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you, even in light of…recent actions." And then he sighed. He couldn't believe what a jerk he had been, and to his wife, of all people! Maybe Zorpox was starting to come back. No. Ron would not let that happen. "Kim, KP, you know how much I love you, I can't say anything else to express it."

Rabbi Katz smiled from behind his desk. Things were indeed going well. While he might have been slightly off with his song choice, what he had set out to do worked, and worked well. It still amazed him when music helped sooth the savage beast. "Kim, Ron, do either of you have any questions to me about what has been going on with your current lives or what we have done here tonight?" the good Rabbi asked.

Kim spoke up, "Rabbi…it just seems like I'm so angry all the time. Am I becoming a bad person? Will I eventually end up evil?"

Rabbi Katz smiled and shook his head. "You're not a bad person Kim. It's healthy and, dare I say, normal to feel angry after what happened, even to feel angry at Him. You are a very good person that something bad happened to them. Besides, this world isn't split into good and bad people. We all have light and dark inside of us. What matters is he power we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

Ron held up his arm at the elbow, as if asking to be called on in class, "Then what about that time I became Zorpox? I like to think would never choose to try and take over the world like that, but still…"

"That's a very good question," Rabbi Katz said, "and while I know that you would never act in such a manner, it is a sad fact in this life that there are machines in this world that would force us to act in a manner that isn't who we really are. Mind control: it's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts."

"Kimberly, Ronald, I would like for you to come to temple, and after words, we can meet and talk more. I believe that a service and then a session could provide a, rather effective one-two punch in helping us get through this," Rabbi Katz said, and was given a rather strange look from Kim and Ron.

"What? I like boxing," Rabbi Katz said with a slight chuckle.

Kim and Ron stood up, along with Rabbi Katz, and all three of them made their way to the office door, "Kim, Ron, you two are great people. And we will get through this, but since we can't be together all the time, I want you to take what we've learned here home with you. Next time either of you can feel an argument brewing, try to take a step back and think things through. Also, I would like for you two to take a break from the hero work, at least until we're further along," the good Rabbi said and opened up the door for the two. Reaching out, he shook both Kim and Ron's hand.

"Thanks Rabbi, it's going to be a long, hard road, but with your help, Ron and I will get through it. We're lucky to have you as a friend," Kim said as she and Ron walked out the door.

"Think nothing of it: it's my pleasure to help two great heroes such as yourselves," Rabbi Katz said, and before he could go back to his desk, he was enveloped in a hug. "Ronald, you might want to save these for your wife, she's the one that needs them more."

Ron nodded and jogged off to catch up with Kim, as the Rabbi went back to his desk after shutting his door. He pulled open a desk drawer and pulled out a strange looking device. Pressing a button on the object, he spoke into it "You were wrong, you Green Giant wanna-be, Ronald and Kimberly are not out of it for good. They will return, and they will defeat you."

"If that is true, if I see those two, then your life will become forfeit, Rabbi," and then the device went dead.

Rabbi Katz dropped it back into his desk drawer and shut it, then rubbed his forehead. "What have I done?" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh snap! I done did it again! Left ya'll goin "WTF!" Well, I've got my reasons, so yeah.

"Don't Tell Me" is owned by Bryan Adams, and "I Walk the Line" is owned by the estate of Johnny Cash.

Also, be sure to stop by the forum "Kim Possible Discussion" to make your voice as a member of the Kim Possible community by voting loud and proud your picks for the 3rd Annual Fannie Awards! As of the first batch of votes, I'm nominated in six catigories! Thank you ALL for your support of not only me, but my fellow authors.

If you've gotten a review from me, then you know my closing statement, but now its up to all of us to tell our fellow members, "Keep on writing in the free world!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay then. This is the last chapter of this story. However, the 8 Nights arc will continue. I'm not just going to dump a buncha unanswered questions on yous guyses. I'm not that evil.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Disney. See where I'm going with this?

Review shoutouts go to the following: lxk, LTAOZFAN, Captain IT, CajunBear73, FireStorm2K7, LaaArtWrtr, rebafan4ever, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Drakonis Aurous, kims 1 fan, and majinbuttercup. You guys rock! 

Wanna know who else also rocks? cpneb and the writing team of JAKT for their superiour beta work.Without them, this story wouldn't be nearly as good.

* * *

**8 Nights: Help Us**

Chapter 3

It was a horribly cold night in January as Ron and Kim Stoppable made their way to Ron's parents for dinner. The Mustang had been fixed, thanks to a teamwork effort of the two, but they had taken the truck, seeing as how the bigger heater and warmed up faster. Ever since the, as Ron had started calling it, "Mission Gone Wrong" the two were having a small fear of the cold.

As they drove, Kim thought back to the night before. It was basically a mirror image of one four nights before. It ended up with a hot and heavy make-out session and some steamy kitchen activity that didn't involve cooking.

Kim and Ron stood outside of the Stoppable's house on a bitterly cold air. The freezing blast of wind reminded Ron of how it was like their hearts not a week before ice cold and lacking any warmth. It had been two nights since they visited Rabbi Katz, which had replaced that cold with a small flame of love that was to be growing, and Randall and Rebeka Stoppable, Ron's parents, had asked them to come over. The two weren't sure why that invitation for dinner had come, but as Ron had put it, it was "free eats from a badical cook", so now here they were. They looked at each other and seemed to almost dare the other to ring the bell.

The last two days had been hard on the young Stoppables. They were still fighting, but through the grace of a miracle, it wasn't as much or as often. The fights had taken on the form of airing things out rather than hurting each other as much as possible. It might have come from the fact that the two had taken to sleeping in different bedrooms. Ron was now calling the guest room his own, but without Kim there, it felt empty and lonely. The master bedroom had the same feel for Kim. The pressure from their respective jobs wasn't helping anything, either, seeing as how it was keeping them apart.

Coco Banana was having Kim work practically around the clock to get Monique's new line of clothes out to the stores before their rivals, Fashion Nista, could hit the markets with their new line. Fashion Nista also had a respectable celebrity backing with them, with the star of the latest Hollywood blockbuster, London Marriot, wearing their newest fashions. Marriot and her entourage commanded respect from the pop culture industry and fully supported Fashion Nista. However, Coco was playing his biggest card in having Kim Possible, world famous hero, making public appearances in Go City to talk up his stores' newest lines. Kim was none-to-pleased about the public appearances, which she felt Coco was just using her for her fame instead of having her do her job. The fact that he didn't let her use her legal name of Kim Stoppable was also the cause for major tweakage. It was turning into a fashion war of the ages between the two companies, and in the battleground of the consumer market, only the one that delivered would survive.

Ron's bosses weren't going easy on him either. New policies from Smarty-Mart corporate offices, located in the small town of Joplin, Missouri, were firing off new policies left and right, tying to keep their closest competitor, Circle-Dot, at bay. It was Ron's job to go around to all the stores in not only the Tri-City area, but also the Colorado Springs and Go City areas to tell store managers there how the new rules were to effect their stores.

Ron wasn't even sure if he agreed to the policies. It would mean that the employees that got sick longer than three days in a row would essentially be without a job. Ever since Martin Smarty had stepped down as chairman of the company to spend more time with his son, it seemed like the new guys were screwing over the employees. Ron was even thinking about leaving Smarty-Mart. He had heard from the grapevine that his favorite game store, BE Games, was looking for a new district manager in the Tri-City area.

Kim and Ron reached out and pressed the doorbell button together, calling forth a Westminster Chimes ringing sound in the house. It was the first action that they had done unanimously since the fighting began. While they waited, she cuddled up close to Ron for warmth. The bitter cold was bringing back unpleasant memories of a cave in the German Alps, and she did not want to relive those memories. If it wasn't for that cursed cave, then Kim and Ron wouldn't be in the situation they currently were in. Actually, that wasn't fair for the cave. It was Dementor's fault, and his fault alone, that they were in this sitch. In fact, once Dr. Director had learned the news of what happened, she had leveled a murder charge against the mad professor.

As Ron and Kim huddled close, they watched the door open. On the other side was Randall Stoppable. With a smile on his face, he stepped out to the two, embracing them both in a warm hug which was returned graciously by the of the younger Stoppables.

"Ronald, Kimberly: we're glad you could make it. Please, come inside before you get chilled to the bone," Randall said, breaking the hug and stepping to the side of the door frame to let the two in. As the two walked past them, he noticed that they had locked their hands together. "Rebeka sent Hana over to your parents, Kim, so it's just going to be us adults."

"Mom didn't have to send Sis over there Dad, but thanks for inviting us over for dinner," Ron told his father as he shed his coat and hung it from the coat tree by the door. He then took Kim's coat from here and hung it next to his.

"We felt that it should just be the four of us for dinner tonight: that way we can talk adult talk and not have to worry about little ears," Randall said with a slight chuckle.

"Are Kim and Ron here?" Ron's mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom!" Ron shouted back as the three made their way into the living room.

"Ron, could you come in here for a moment, I need a bit of help," Rebeka asked. Ron was all too happy to comply and left Randall and Kim in the living room.

Randall ushered Kim to a seat on the sofa and took a spot in the love seat adjacent to it. "So, Kim, how are things in the public relations world?"

"They're doing fine, I guess, Mr. S. We're about ready to show off our newest line, and I've been all over Go City building excitement for it. Of course, it's also pretty hard, having to have to go to Go City what seems like every day when Ron and I are trying to patch things up at home. Plus there is the fact that Coco Banana is forcing me to use my maiden name, rather than my married name. Okay, so maybe things aren't so fine," Kim replied.

Randall felt his heart ache. Here was this woman, who had been the best thing in his son's life, and whom he loved like his own daughter, having troubles in her professional and personal life. His first instinct was to call up Coco Banana and rip into him like so much shredded cabbage, but he pushed it down, and instead decided to focus on helping his daughter-in-law with her troubled home life. "I can imagine, seeing as how Go City isn't exactly a stones throw away. That must be quite the drive back and forth.

"Kim, allow me to cut to the chase. We invited you and Ronald over tonight because we're worried. You two have been fighting almost non-stop since you've gotten back from Germany. And while we are grateful that you two have started seeing Rabbi Katz, this is our way of telling you that you've got Rebeka and mine's support."

That did it.

What little defenses Kim had came crumbling down. The father of her husband just broke through a brick wall she had started to keep from making a fool of herself. Kim reached up and brushed away a tear forming in her eye and quickly closed the distance between herself and Ron's father, embracing him in a hug and lightly sobbing into her shoulder.

Randall closed his arms around his son's wife and patted her on the back. He closed his eyes and mentally said a prayer for Kim and Ron's strength to pull through this situation. "Its okay, Kimberly, let it out, just let it out."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ron was helping his mom put the final touches on dinner, which consisted of pot roast, mashed potatoes, sweet corn off the cob, and tossed Caesar salad. Basic comfort food for a night that was going for sure going to need every ounce of comfort it could find.

"So Ron, how are things at Smarty-Mart going?" Rebeka asked.

"Not so great mom. Ever since Martin Smarty stepped down, corporate has been handing down policies that, well, to be honest, will only increase employee turnover. I'm, I'm thinking about applying at BE Games, you know, that video game store I like. I hear they looking for a new district manager," Ron said as he tossed a pinch of pepper into the salad and started tossing it.

Rebeka looked at her son and realized that he was, indeed, a responsible man that was not only having troubles in his professional life, but in his home life as well and it tore her up inside. While she couldn't help him with the later, it was well within her power to help her with the former, and she would give it everything that she had. "Well, if you think that is the best option, then I would look into it. After all, there is no point in working for a place that you're not happy with.

"Ron," she continued, "allow me to get the heart of why you and Kim are here. We're very worried about you. You and Kim have done nothing but scream at each other since you've gotten back from those eight nights you spent in the Alps. Your father and I, well, this is our way of telling you that you've got our support."

Ron dropped the chop sticks he had been using to toss the salad and dropped his head, pushing the bowl away. He couldn't bring himself to be a cook when his heart was hurting as much as it was.

"Ronald, what's wrong?" His mother asked and came up behind him.

Ron didn't say anything. Instead he just sniffed, then reached up and rubbed his nose.

"Mom," he said and then turned around, grabbing his mother in a tight hug and cried quietly. For reasons he couldn't fathom, he felt the need to hold his mom and cry into her shoulder like when he was a little boy.

"Oh my son. There, there. Momma's got you," Rebeka said as she held her boy and let him cry into her shoulder. A few tears of her own slid down her cheek and went unnoticed as they landed in Ron's straw-colored hair.

XXX

"The dinner was badical, Mom!" Ron said as he pushed away his plate away. For one of the few times in his life, the young blond had eaten his fill.

"Thank you Ron. I apologize for there not being a dessert to follow up with this meal," Rebeka said.

"Its okay, Mrs. S, I don't think I'd have a place to put it," Kim said. She, too, was full, but pushed that feeling aside and thought it would be best of her to help clean up. After all, before dinner, her father-in-law had just told her that he and his wife had their backs. "Allow me to help you with the dishes."

"Why, thank you, Kim," Rebeka said and stood up as well and started to gather up the plates and glasses. Kim followed her lead while Randall and Ron rose from their chairs as well. A slight wink from Randall told Rebeka that it was time to get the hardest part of the night over with. Luckily for the older Stoppables, Kim and Ron hadn't noticed the quick wink.

"If you don't need any help from us, we'll be in the living room, waiting for you two," Randall said. His wife gave a nod, and he motioned to Ron to come with him with a quick jerk of his head to the living room.

Ron eased himself away from the table and followed his father into the living room. He took a seat on left end of the couch and Randall took a spot in the love seat from before.

"Ronald, what I'm about to tell you, your mother is telling Kimberly right now, so don't be surprised if you hear a sob or two coming from the kitchen," Randall said and then let out a sigh, recalling memories that he would sooner have forgot. Painful memories that now, for the sake of his son and his son's wife, he would have to revisit. "We've never told you this before, Ronald, but, your mom and I have been in the same predicament you two are currently in."

Ron gave his father a rather puzzled look. He couldn't picture his mom and dad screaming at each other the way he and Kim had been. More importantly, he didn't even want to think of anything like that happening. But he could feel that his father had something important to say, so Ron pressed forward. "What do you mean, Dad?"

Randall looked over at his son. It wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. "Shortly after your mother and I got married, maybe three or four months into it, we were blessed with expecting a child of our own. Sadly though, the, well, the pregnancy didn't hold. Your mother had a miscarriage. The doctors told us that sometimes, even under the best circumstances, a woman's body decides to abort a pregnancy. It wasn't easy for us, and it wasn't easy for your mother."

Randall sniffed and fought back a couple of tears that were threatening to form in his eyes. This was exactly as hard as he thought it was going to be, if not more so. "We had started yelling at each other much like you and Kimberly have been doing. Come to find out, I had some problem with my, little soldiers. I had done some things in my past that I'm not particularly proud of, and it seemed like karma was catching up with me. That, by the way, is the reason why I pounded into your head the evils of drugs. But then, once we were able to work through all our fighting, we tried again."

Ron was on the edge of his seat, listening to everything his father had to say. He wasn't aware of any of this. In fact, he thought that he was the result of the first time his parents tried to have a child, and now, that was no longer the case. Added into the fact that his father had just admitted to being a drug user in his youth. To say that he was shocked was to say Wade knew a little bit about computers. He leaned in closer to his father and gave the man who raised him his undivided attention.

"We were blessed the second time. You came into our lives. We couldn't have been happier. We also had a tough decision to make, and in order to save ourselves from future bitter fights and risk you growing up in a broken home, we came to the conclusion that I get, 'the snip,'" Randall said. This caused his son to wince ever so slightly, which got a chuckle out of the older man.

"C'mon now, son, it wasn't that bad, although, I swear the doctor had stuck her hands in some ice before she started." Randall said with even more of a chuckle, which was coupled by a slight snicker from his son. "But now you know why you were an only child. It wasn't until your Sensei contacted us about Hana did we decide that it would be good for to have another child in this household. And we're glad we did. We get the distinct honor of guiding two world class masters of the ninja arts to face the world."

Father and son soon embraced each other in a hug from across the arms of the furniture that they were sitting on. "Thanks Dad," Ron said, "Kim and I needed to hear this."

Rebeka and Kim walked out of the kitchen just as Ron and Randall broke their hug. Kim took a seat next to Ron. She looked over at Ron, who had in turn looked over at Kim, and their eyes and hands locked on each other. Ron noticed that Kim had indeed been crying, as her eyes were slightly puffy and there were tear stains under them.

"We're going to be able to get through this Ron," Kim softly said.

"Yeah, I know we are KP, I know we are," Ron said. They leaned forward and gave each other a passionate kiss, ignoring the audience they had in Ron's parents. That kiss alone brought the small fire that Rabbi Katz had started in their hearts up to a more respectable flame. It still wasn't as big as it used to be, but it was growing.

Randall and Rebeka smiled as they watched their son and daughter-in-law kiss. 'Those two are the toughest people I know,' Rebeka thought and she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, 'If anyone can get through what these two have been through for the past month, it's them.'

Randall reached up and covered his wife's hand with his own. He felt the softness of her skin and the warmth of her hand. He loved her dearly, and felt a very sharp twang of guilt from something that happened over twenty years ago. It was amazing what this woman could do to him.

Suddenly, Rebeka remembered something, and pulled her hand out from under her husband's and dashed off to the guest room. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten one of the most important parts of the night. If anything could help these two reclaim what they had lost, it was this.

Kim and Ron broke the kiss and cuddled into each other, hands still locked and Kim's head resting on Ron's chest. They watched Ron's mom dash off like she had. "Where is mom off to?" Ron asked.

"Well, kids, we've got a little surprise for you. We figured that it would help you two put aside the fighting a little faster if you had something more than Buck to take care of. Something that would be more like a family member than a pet."

"But, Buck is a…" Kim started to say, but was quickly cut off by Rebeka, who had returned with a box full of holes in her hands.

"We know that you both love and care for Buck a great deal, but, well, let's face it. As far as dogs go, he's not the smartest of the litter. However, this little guy IS the smartest of **his** litter," Rebeka said and took off the lid to the box. A tiny figure popped up.

"Ta-da!" the little thing said. It was totally hairless except for the four whiskers coming from around its nose. It also had a gigantic seat of buck teeth.

Ron and Kim couldn't believe their eyes. It was impossible for something like this to happen. Totally and completely impossible. Yet, there he was. In a night full of the past coming back to bite people in the backsides, this was one thing from the past that could literally do it.

"Rufus!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs, instantly recognizing the figure that was in front of them.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" the little mole rat chirped and jumped out of the box, scampering over to Kim and Ron and giving them each a hug on the cheek. He was happy to be back with his humans. Although it felt like he had just woken up from a very long nap.

"How?" Kim asked as she petted Rufus on the head.

"Well, the way your brothers explained it, Kimberly," Randall said, "is that he's a clone, taken from a sample that they had on file from the mission before the first Rufus passed. He's got all the memories from the first Rufus up until that point. An added bonus that they threw in is that he's physically the age he was back when you two were in high school."

"Hnk! Better and badder!" Rufus squeaked. He knew that he was a clone, but that didn't matter to him. As far as the little guy cared, he was back and ready to get back out into the field, kicking villain butt and taking villain names.

"Okay, normally, that would be sick and wrong, but not this time! I've got my little buddy back! Boo-yah!" Ron shouted triumphantly and threw his fist high into the air. The joy that Ron felt from having his beloved "little buddy" back was only rivaled by the joy he felt when Kim said "I do." Ron instantly couldn't believe what a jerk he had been to the woman he loved so dearly.

"Boo-yah!" Rufus squeaked, following Ron's action and then took a spot on Ron's shoulder. It was just like old times. Times that Ron felt for sure had passed. But it seemed like that wasn't the case anymore. Rufus, his little buddy and best friend outside of Kim, was back and ready for action. And Ron couldn't be happier. It was as if his family was full again.

Several minutes went by as Kim and Ron got reacquainted with Rufus. They gave him a quick recap about what all he had missed, about what went down in Germany, and about Buck. They assured him that Buck wouldn't have a problem with Rufus, and the little guy was now looking forward to meeting the puppy that Kim talked about.

As the happiness and reunion of family flowed freely, the Kimmunicator, that Kim had brought, thinking that she could get some more work done on a presentation she was scheduled for the next morning, went off with its familiar four beeps. Those beeps rarely brought good news. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and tapped the "answer" button and said a phrase that had all but vanished from her vocabulary. "Go, Wade."

"Hey guys: I've just gotten word on Drakken and Shego from the hospital. It's great news and, well, at the same time, it's horrible news," Wade said, feeling a great deal of nostalgia from hearing Kim give her old command. For some reason, a month without hearing those words felt like a lifetime.

"Aww man, why can't it be great news and more great news, I mean, we just got back together with my little buddy," Ron said in a more than whiney voice. Just once he would like great news and more great news.

"Hi!" Rufus chirped as he popped up in front of the screen, almost totally blocking off Wade's view of Kim, save from a few wisps of red hair on either side of Rufus' face.

"Hi, Rufus!" Wade replied; happy to see a face in the Kimmunicator screen that he hadn't seen for a good long while. "I see Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable got you to Kim and Ron safe and sound. Now you be sure to help out when things between the two start getting rough. We're all counting on you. Unfortunately, there is still the matter at hand."

"Yes, but why is it never the matter at foot. You think that the foot would start to get jealous of all the attention the hand gets." Ron said, looking to the sky and tapping his chin with his index finger as if he were deep in thought.

Three sets of eyes just rolled at Ron's statement. Just like old times indeed. "Head in the game, Ron," Kim said, and then realized that was a phrase that she hadn't used as much lately, if at all. It, almost felt great to say it again. Mentally, she slapped herself for being as big a bully to Ron as she had been. How she could have treated the man she loved with all her heart so cruelly was beyond her.

"The great news" Wade said, drawing everyone's attention back to the Kimmunicator, "is Shego, under her own power, has left the hospital. She's back to one-hundred percent, and is feeling better than ever. She even said herself that she was going to make it her personal mission to hunt down the one responsible for her and her fiancée's beating."

Cheers from four humans and a naked mole rat erupted over the channel, causing Wade to have to turn down the volume of his speakers on his computer. The great news had been delivered, and now it was time for the horrible news. Swallowing a hard lump in his throat, Wade spoke up, "Unfortunately, Drakken isn't so lucky. The doctors, they've done everything they could, but, they are going to have to take Drakken's right arm. It's too badly damaged. The poor man. In the times I've worked with him, he always called his right hand his 'genius hand.'"

Wade's news had a chilling effect on the group. Not a person spoke a word as the news sunk in. Slowly, scowls started to form on Kim and Ron's faces. Anger formed in the pits of their stomachs. They knew why their friend was going to lose his arm. They knew the exact cause of it. And they were about ready to even up the score card. An eye for an eye, and now, an army for an arm.

"Wade," Kim said, slipping into a mode that she hadn't been in for almost a month. "You and Joss need to start pulling together every last resource you can. Also let the other team know what's going on. In no later than three months, I want to be ready. And pray to God that we find him before Shego does, or worse yet, he launches his attack."

Ron, hearing a voice from Kim that he hadn't herd for a while, slipped into the same mode that Kim was in. Mission mode. And now, it was time for him to go from Ron Stoppable to Ron Stepupable. "We're not going to sit around and wait. We're going to take the fight to him. Give KP and myself some time to knock the rust off.

"And while we're doing that, you find that bastard. Find out everything you can.

"Then, give Warhok a message. Tell him that the full Team Possible is coming, and that Hell is coming with us."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so, what have we learned? Well, we've learned that I can blatently rip off G-Go in an attempt to bring Rufus back into the fray. We've learned that I'm heartless and I'll take someone's arm off if it means bringing forth a story. Okay, that last one was a joke, seeing as how it sucks that Drakken has lost his arm.

Also, the first round of Fannie voting is winding down, and the second round will start up shortly after that. Even if none of my noms make it to the second round, I want to thank all of you who have voted for me in this first round. You guys kick so much backside...

And always remember Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Responce!


End file.
